


We Meet Again

by TheSnake



Series: Hawkes [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke Has A Twin, M/M, Purple Hawke, Twin AU, blue Hawke with a fucked up past, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he arrived at Kirkwall, this was not what he expected. </p><p> </p><p>The one au where Hawke is Danarius's slave that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wasn't Expecting This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time.
> 
> And also English is my second (third? ) language so sorry if I fuck anything up.
> 
> This takes place between the first and second act
> 
> EDIT: It was like 2 am when I wrote this so I had to fix some stuff.

He was 20 when he left Danarius.

More like rescued, actually. But back then he didn't see it like that.

Anaan was the Vashoth that saved him, when he and Danarius we're going traveling back to Minrathous after a business affair. The Vashoth just grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder and ran off when he was buying food in a market.

Looking back now, he was proud of the process he made over the last four years. Malrium is thankful of Anaan for being with him in every step, teaching him to be an actual human being and for not giving up on him.

But everytime he asked why, _why did you save me_ , the Vashoth would have this sad look in his eyes that made him mad at himself for asking.

The two went to many places and met many people in their travels. Antiva, the dalish, the old witch that lives in the wilds -what was her name? Flema? Flimy? - They even met the hero of Ferelden in a tavern somewhere in Denerim.

So when they reached Kirkwall, Malrium was NOT expecting this to happen.

 

They were in the Lowtown market. Anaan was looking for material to make a staff while Malrium was buying some herbs for potion-making when he was ambushed from behind by what he felt like a lady jumping onto his back.

"Juls! I was hoping to find you here."

She got off him and he managed to get a good look on her.

Said lady turned out to be a rather busty, dark skinned woman with clothes that screamed 'pirate' and she had no pants on.

She tilted her head to the said as she examined him with a raised eyebrow, her pointer finger hocked on her chin. " Well you can certainly pass as his twin with your face, or back, or ass even. "

Malrium smiled politely as he asked curiously, "May I know whom you speak of, milady? "

"Oh you have manners," a cat-like grin spread on her face, "Well, Julvian Hawke is the man I speak of, milord. "

He mind went blank.

Julvian Hawke.

Julvian.

Hawke.

It can't be an coincidence. 'Please don't be a coincidence.'

The beautiful woman must have sensed something wrong when she snapped her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his musing. "Is everything alright, I didn't frighten you or anything did I? "

"NO, no nothing like that," he said. "This, Hawke, can I meet him?."

"Ha, everyone wants to meet that man these days. Varric does a good job at story telling." Maybe it was the look on his face when the lady agreed, but he didn't care. He called Anaan over and followed her to a pub called 'The Hanged Man', she also was almost.... afraid of Anaan when she walked, glancing back at the Vashoth every so often, but he could care less at the moment.

'Could it be? Did they make it out alive?'

They went up a flight of stairs and into a room. A dwarf, a dalish elf and a man with featherly coat were sitting at the table, drinking.

The dwarf turned to the new comers. "Rivaini, Joker, nice to see you finally-why is there a Qunari?"

The lady, Rivaini, explained the situation to the dwarf when the door opened again and in came two more white haired men, one taller the the other.

"Sorry I'm late, had something.... to... do." the taller man's sentence trailed off when he and Malrium's eyes met, both taking in each others.

The room was dead quiet. But the silence as broken when the man punched Malrium in the face.

"You FUCKING IDIOT." He shouted, then he proceeded to hug him.

He didn't feel the pain that must be blooming on his cheek after that punch for happiness overwhelmed him as he wrapped his arms over the person he haven't seen for years.

"I miss you too, brother. "


	2. An Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past really comes and haunts people, don't they?

When he was still a slave, there was only one person who was kind to him.

Malrium.

Malrium knew him before Danarius placed the markings on him. He would tell bits and pieces of his past to him, that he was called Leto, that he had a sister called Varania, his birthday, all the things he couldn't remember himself.  

He cherish the moments when they able to be alone, when he didn't need to be the bodyguard or when Malrium didn't need to 'entertain' their master. When they were just able to enjoy each others company. He would feel light headed and happy around him. Fenris couldn't name the emotion, so he kept it hidden, away from those warm sliver-ish blue eyes.

When he escaped, he thought he would never see him again.

When he met Julvian Hawke, he did a double take and almost blurt out his name. He later found out that Julvian and Malrium weren't the same person. He didn't mention Malrium to him. But during the nights when they were alone in his stolen mansion drinking stolen wine, Julvian would talk about his past, tongue loose from the alcohol, siblings other then Carver and Bethany. A missing twin. A brother who ran away.

Now, that same person that haunt his dreams for four years is currently in an embrace with their fearless leader, both crying. Julvian sobbing into his brother's shoulder harder than the other.

They separated, Julvian had a smile on his face as he looked his brother over again. Malrium's face was so content and happy just as his eyes shifted and spotted Fenris.

Sliver blue eyes went wide as Malrium stepped away from his now-found twin. He approached Fenris slowly, as if afraid that he would disapear.

Fenris stood still, even when warm palms cup his face, even when a forehead met his.

Pink lips parted as Malrium breath out. "You're alive. "

"You as well." You're safe.

Malrium smiled.


	3. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of what happened after

"Soooo..." Varric trailed off as he look Malrium up and down, "I sense a story here-"

 

"Nopenopenope Nope you can't have him first," Julvian cut off the story teller as he physically pulled his brother towards himself. "He owes me 13 years of explanation and you are not going to be the first to hear it."

 

Malrium blinked owlish as he looked between the two, "I can just tell you both, you know."

 

Two pair of eyes shined as he questions the decision he just made.

 

* * *

 

"Shenadan, I assume that you are Tal-Vashoth."

 

Anaan glanced down to the white haired elf that got Malrium emotional earlier. "Shenadan, your assumption ia incorrect, I am Vashoth."

 

"Don't mix those two up or he'll gets annoyed!" Malrium called before the two could continue.

 

Silence filled the air for while. "Were you the one who took care of him?"

 

"I rescued him."

 

"....You have my thanks."

 

"He mentions you quite a lot."

 

"..."

 

"He would always mention you every time he sees an apple, 'Oh I remember the first time Fenris saw an apple it fell on his head.'"

 

"...I never knew Qunari have a sense of humor."

 

" _Vashoth."_

 

 

* * *

**Julvian's version**

Julvian walked up to the Vashoth.

 

"I heard what you said to Fenris," he looked at the man square in the eye. "Thank you."

 

The Vashoth nodded, they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

"Is it true that you ran around with your pet mabari on your back because you taught it was tired of walking?"

 

A dagger flashed in the light when Julvian reappeared on his back with a dagger right at his throat.

 

" _What has he told you?"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Wait a minute," Julvian said, "How did you know Fenris?"

 

Malrium looked ready to run, "Can we not talk about that, here please?"

 

Julvian gave him a look.

 

"Well, I kinda was captured by slavers and was Danarius's slave until four years ago?"

 

To say that Julvian was pissed was putting it too lightly.

 

"One more reason to kill that motherfucker."

 

Then he remembered something, "Then Fenris-"

 

Malrium nodded.

 

"He okay with it?"

 

Malrium nodded again, "Took me a long time to convince him, but he trusts me not to do anything stupid."

 

Juls looked at him, "You like him don't you."

 

"Of course I like him-"

 

"Like like  _like_ him?"

 

A blush.

 

"Tell your big bro everything."

 

"Juls I'm older than you."

 

"By five minutes! But that's not the point here- HEY COME BACK HERE!!"

 

* * *

 

 

"So what about you and that blonde featherly person?"

 

Said person looked up from his drink, "Wait did you just call me 'blonde featherly person'?"

 

The twins ignored him, "It's complicated."

 

"Are you fucking?"

 

"Hey that's not your business-"

 

"Yes."

 

Anders just looked between them, "Did you just, you what, I don't even want to know."


End file.
